The crimson Empress
by Sakurako Nagasaki
Summary: Hey it's me again with a new story with Lucy as the principal character. I'm not good at summary so come and read it, maybe I will put one later. Rated M for later chapter. I changed the title previously "Lucy new begin"
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. **

'_Thought_'

"Talking"

"_**Talking in beast form"**_

"**Magic attack"**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **The meeting

"Excuse me, sir?" A train worker leaned over Natsu, concerned. "The train has arrived at Hargeon. Are you alright? Is this your stop?"

Natsu groaned weakly. "I'm never riding a train again. _Ever!_"

"Don't worry!" The blue cat assured the man. "It's normal for Natsu to be sick on transportation."

"Natsu, come on!" Happy urged. "Salamander should be in this town!"

"Just... let me rest for a while..." Natsu muttered weakly. Happy hopped out the window and looked up at him. "Aye!"

The Exceed sweatdropped when the train started moving again, with Natsu still trapped on it. "It departed already."

**Somewhere else at the same time**

A lone figure was walking along the street of Hargeon, she was wearing a white hoodie as well as a black scarf around her neck she also had a pair of black pant and black sandals (like in Naruto), it was the only thing they could see as the stranger was wearing a white cloak with the symbol of a black wolf on it (see profile) that covered the rest of her visage.

**Lucy POV**

'_Hargeon last stop before Fairy Tail, huh? I wonder how he is doing since the last time I saw him.' _I wondered while searching for a magical shop to see if they had anything interesting and useful for me.

'_There it's. It's a little small but who know maybe they will have what I'm searching for.'_ I entered the building.

"Hello sir. I'm searching for some keys of the gates, would you happen to have some?" I asked the man while looking around his building.

"Gates, huh? That's something uncommon but I do have one, it's the white doggy but he's not that strong. He's more a companion than anything else." The man handed me a box with the silver key.

"It's okay. I don't really care if he is strong or not, I just like to collect them so how much for the key?" I took out my pouch to pay him for the key.

"It will be 20 000 jewels." I handed the man is money and put the key inside my pouch.

"Thank you. Have a nice day, sir." I left the shop and went on my way. I heard a commotion further down the road and decided to go see what it was all about. I was just far enough to see a pink haired boy barging inside the group of fan girls and screaming Igneel.

'_Bad move kid.'_ I thought while seeing the girl beat him up. The man in the middle said something and handed him an autograph before leaving.

'_Oh well none of my business.'_ I headed off in the direction of the park to relax a little before going to Magnolia.

**Later in the park**

"Fairy Tail caused trouble again. This guild really is a troublesome one, but I can see what he meant when he told us story about them. It looks like a funny place; they truly are the best of the others guilds." I mused as I reclined on a park bench, studying a copy of Sorcerer Weekly and reading the last report on Fairy Tail. When suddenly I heard some rustles coming from the bushes. "I know you're here, so come out of your hiding place."

"I see. You want to join Fairy Tail." The man from earlier came out of the bushes.

"What's it to you?" I looked at the man suspiciously.

"I've been looking for you, you know." The man continued "When I saw you I immediately knew you were a woman, and I'm sure you must be a beautiful one. That is why I would like to invite you to my party tonight on my ship."

I just looked at him and decided that he was not worth my time so I'm just going to take my leave.

"Wait up!" He shouted as he ran after me. "I can get you into Fairy Tail!"

'_There's something weird about how insistent he is_.' I frowned._ 'And I'm particularly sure that he's not a member of Fairy Tail. He doesn't seem like the type;__ maybe I should see this thing through.'_

"Fine." I sighed. "I'll come."

"Great!" The man grinned. "Just come to my ship this evening and I'll get you in Fairy Tail for sure!"

**On the boat**

"So Lucy is your name, right?" said Salamander while handing me a glass of wine "It's a pretty name, let's toast to the future."

"Thank you." I accepted the glass.

"But first you should take off your cloak, don't you think so?"

"No thanks, I don't really feel comfortable taking it off with people I don't know." I declined politely "So could you tell me why you put a sleeping drug in my drink. Oh and while you're at it tell your henchmen to come out as well, I can smell their disgusting odor from here." I said while standing and looked at the curtain that was behind me.

"You're really good, aren't you Miss." The host snapped his fingers. "You heard the lady. Come out!"

"You are a mage, aren't you?" The man asked casually. "But do you really think you can take us all?"

"I can definitely take care of you little boys." I prepared myself to take them out quickly when suddenly something crashed through the ceiling.

'What the…How did he come here? Huh it's the same boy as last time.' I though while looking at the boy who was quickly turning green.

Taking advantage of the distraction I quickly attacked the men closer to me; I grabbed one of them and threw him at his friend, the next one I kicked him right in the temple ejecting him from the piece and immediately began to punch those closest to me.

"Hey boy if you can't stand the boat why did you come here?" I asked the moaning man that was still crouched on the floor.

"mmm…huuuh…" Was the only thing I got out of him.

"Natsu!" I looked up to see a flying blue cat.

'Wait a flying blue cat? Since when can cat fly? And why is he blue?' I have seen weird thing in my life and this one was definitely one of them.

"Hey cat! Is this your friend?" I continued to hit the men that kept coming.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" The cat asked me curiously.

"Name Lucy, I came here because I wanted to investigate this guy as he was quite questionable."

"Ah! Alright well I'm Happy and this man on the floor is Natsu my partner. I'm going to get you out of there; Natsu is going to take care of them." The cat flew at me and grabbed me with is tail before I could say anything.

"Happy, how is Natsu going to take care of the men if he can't even stand?" I inquired while Happy flew in the sky all the while trying to avoid the bullet being fired at us.

"I didn't think of it! Huh Lucy, I think we have a problem." I looked up at him. "My transformation effect has worn off." And then we were falling to the sea.

I swarm to surface of the sea with Happy on my head. "Well may as well summon her, open, Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!" I took out one of my golden key and plunged it in the sea.

A mermaid woman appeared next to me, carrying a vase filled with water. "Tch. What do you want brat?"

"Hello Aquarius. Could you send this boat back to the coast, please?" I pointed to the deserted beach.

"Sure. Don't summon me for the next week; I'll be going on vacation with my boyfriend." Aquarius swung her vase and a huge whirlpool formed under the ship, swirling it around and around until the churning suddenly ended and the ship was sent hurling to the shore with a large wave bearing down on it.

"Come on Happy, let's meet up with Natsu." I summoned some of my magic in my feet and flew where the boat had landed.

"Whoaaaa!" You can fly Lucy." Exclaimed Happy.

When we arrived at the beach I helped the young ladies that were still stuck in the Charm spell, I decided to let Natsu handle the man after Happy told me that he was the real Salamander of Fairy Tail. _'So he's the fire dragon slayer . And true to his image he really is destructive.' _I couldn't help myself but to be awed by the destruction he caused so easily and not even seeming aware of it.

"What's all this ruckus!?" screamed the captain of the military.

"Crap, let's run!" Natsu took my arm and dragged me with him.

"Aye!" Happy was flying over our head.

I just smirked at them and wondered just what kind of life I will have with them around.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think of this new story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. **

'_Thought_'

"Talking"

"_**Talking in beast form"**_

"**Magic attack"**

* * *

**Chapter 2** Fairy Tail

**Lucy POV**

"Wha…" Was all I could think of as I stared at the huge building that was Fairy Tail.

Natsu grinned. "Welcome to Fairy Tail."

I could hear the laughter and the chatting coming from inside the guild even with the door closed. '_They truly are a nosy guild. But I can feel their happiness from here, maybe the old man was right; this place can save me from my darkness. My only regret is that they're not here…' _I thought with a sad smile.

"We're home!" Natsu threw the door open.

"Natsu, Happy, welcome back." Greeted a white haired woman.

"You over did it again. I read about the Hargeon incident in the new paper…" The man didn't finish his phrase as Natsu gave him a flying kick.

"Bastard! That info you gave me about Salamander was fake!" Natsu yelled.

"My… Now that Natsu is back the store might be torn apart soon." Commented the white haired woman from before.

'_Wha… He really know how to create a big ruckus, don't he.' _He just came back and he managed to create a fight.

"Did you said Natsu is back!" A half-naked man asked "Hey… Let's settle our fight from the other time!" The man had messy raven hair and he a had a necklace with a sword around his neck.

"Gray your clothes." A woman pointed out his lack of clothing as if it was an everyday thing. _'Well it is Fairy Tail so maybe for them it's.'_

"It's manly to fight with fist." Another white haired man said.

"Get outta the way!" Natsu and Gray punched him at the same time.

"My, a newcomer." It was the white haired woman. "I'm Mirajane and you?"

"I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartphilia." I introduced myself to Mirajane. "Don't you have to stop them?" I pointed to the brawling mage.

"It happens all the time. You don't have to worry about it." Mirajane smiled. "And…"

I grabbed Mirajane around her waist and pulled her to me before she could be hit by a flying bottle. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. Thank you." She pulled away and smiled at me. "Isn't it fun this way?"

Before I could answer her Gray slammed beside me but this time he was completely naked as Natsu had his boxer in his hand. "AAAH!My underwear!"

"Men should fight with fists!" The man was once against sent flying by Natsu.

"Aaaaah, so noisy. I can't even drink peacefully." The woman from earlier spoke up. "Guys, it's time to end this…"

That comment did it, they all finally decided to use magic to end their fight.

"This is getting a little too intense." Mirajane said worriedly.

"That's enough." A man stated. _'This voice…' _I took a whiff of the smell '_There is no mistake it's him.'_

"**CUT IT OUT? YOU FOOLS!" **The voice was coming from an enormous man, all the fighting stopped instantly and all the mage separated from each other.

"My… you were here master?"

"HA HA HA!" You all got so scared! This match is my…" Natsu couldn't even finish as the master squished him under his foot.

"Hm. A newcomer?" The master looked at me and shrink back to the size of a little man. "It's nice to meet you…"

"Don't you recognize me, old man." I smiled a soft smile.

"That voice…No it can't be…" The master whispered softly.

"What's it master, do you know her?" Mirajane asked curiously. I could feel the stare of everyone else who must be wondering how the master knew me.

**Mirajane POV**

"Lucy." The master whispered before reaching for her hood and taking it off revealing her face.

"Oh my…" I couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of Lucy; she had blond hair, red eyes that seemed older than her age, pouty lips and a cute little nose. But what truly attired attention were the two fluffy ears on top of her head that were the same color as her hair.

"Hello old man. It has been a long time since we last saw each other." Lucy smiled softly at the master who had tears in his eyes.

"Yes it really has, my child. But I'm happy that you're finally here." The master gave her a big grin before leaping backwards to the second floor only to miss it.

"Listen up!" He shouted, rubbing his back. "You idiots have done it again! Look at all the complaints I got from the Council!" He waved a bunch of papers at the gathered guild members. "Gray, you took care of the smugglers, but then you walked naked through the town, and got noticed stealing underwear that was being dried." Gray scowled.

"Elfman! You had a simple job to escort a VIP and you ended up assaulting him."

The large man frowned. "He kept saying that real men are all about education, so..."

The Master sighed. "Cana Alberona. You drank fifteen barrels of alcohol and charged the bill to the Council."

"They found out." Cana slumped.

"Loki…Flirting with council member elder Reiji's grand-daughter. Not to mention damage compensation to a talent agency." Makarov continued.

Makarov's gaze shifted to Natsu. "And then there's Natsu. You destroyed the Devon thief family, but you also destroyed seven other houses belonging to townsfolk, burned or damaged several historically important places, and eradicated half of Hargeon's port."

"The Council members are angry at me again." Makarov frowned.

"However... to hell with them!" He exclaimed, burning the papers in his hand. "The power to overcome reasoning is born from reasoning. Magic is not a miracle. Pouring all of your soul into whatever you do is the magic. Do not fear the fools of the council. Do whatever you think is right! That's the way of Fairy Tail!" And with that the guild partied the rest of the day.

**Later at night **

"Mirajane, the master told me to go to you to take my Fairy Tail mark. Could you do it now?" Lucy asked me as she reached me. No one had seen the master or Lucy after the announcement so I couldn't do it and I also wanted to ask her some questions.

"Of course. Where would you want it and which color?" I took the stamp from the bar.

"Hm… Black and on my right shoulder please." Lucy took off her cloak, revealing her white hoody and black scarf as well as her Sound Pod. She took off her hoody, leaving her standing with just a black tank top and displayed her right arm so that I could put her mark. When I came closer to put her mark I could see that her arms were covered in little scars and on her left arm there was one bigger and she also had a metallic chain with dog tags around her neck . _'I wonder what happened to her to have all these scars.' _I didn't dare to ask as I didn't want to pry, she would tell us with time.

"There, all done." I exclaimed cheerfully. "You're now a part of Fairy Tail. And please call me Mira, now."

**Normal POV**

"Is my daddy back yet?" Lucy looked in the direction of where the voice came from to see a little boy in front of the master.

Makarov sighed. "You're annoying, Romeo. Your father is a mage, so trust him and wait for him patiently until he comes home."

"But... he said he'd be back in three days... and it's been over a week already..." The kid said in tears.

"Please send someone to look for him, I'm getting worried!"

"No way!" Makarov shouted. "Your dad is a mage! We have no mages in Fairy Tail who can't take care of themselves. Now go home and drink your milk or something!"

Romeo glared at the Master furiously. "Idiot!" He yelled, punching the old man in the face before running off.

Lucy looked at back of the retreating boy before getting up. "Mira-san, I will be going I have something to do." Lucy muttered before following the boy.

A loud crack reverberated around the guild hall when Natsu slammed the thief job request through the request board.

"Master." Nab groaned. "Natsu's going to do something stupid again!"

Makarov watched as Natsu left. "He's probably going to help Macao. Stupid kid… If he does that it'll only hurt Macao's pride. But it's not up to us to tell him what to do, so leave him be."

"Master is Lucy also going to help Macao?" Mirajane wondered.

"Yes because whereas Natsu's father left him, Lucy's father was taken from her when she was really young and that's why she doesn't want Romeo to live through the pain she lived." The master whispered sadly.

"You should know, Master..." Mira whispered. "We... all the mages here in Fairy Tail... we are all carrying some pain, wounds, or suffering... every one of us has been hurt in some way...Even I..."

Romeo looked up in shock when he saw the two mages passing him and smiling at him with reassuring smile.

**Inside a carriage Lucy POV**

"Why are you tagging along, Lucy?" Happy asked curiously.

"Because this little boy remind of someone I knew." I answered him while looking out the window. "I want to help him so that is why I came with you."

I looked at Natsu who was panting on his carriage seat. "Tell me Happy does Natsu always get motion sickness on transportation?"

"Aye." Happy looked at his companion before looking back at me. "Lucy I was wondering about something."

"Well what is it?"

"What are you? I never saw someone like you or heard about it."

"Oh. I'm a wolf demon, my kind generally prefer living in his territory we rarely come in this part of the world."

The carriage finally stopped and Natsu was up in no time after that. When we got out we were in the middle of a snowstorm "So Natsu how are we going to find Macao in the middle of that?"

"Well I'm just going to call him till we found him." And with that Natsu began to call out for his friend.

When out of nowhere he was attacked by a Vulcan. "Finally something interesting is happening." The monkey flew at me when he was near enough I punched him with enough force to make him slam against a boulder 10 feet father away.

"Natsu let's beat him and continue our search for Macao after." I cracked my knuckle. Natsu answered by grinning widely. "Time to kick some butt!"

"I want the human woman!" The monkey screamed, leaping back at them. A fire punch from Natsu sent it through a wall and into an ice cave.

"So it can speak, huh?" Natsu grunted.

"You, monkey! Where is Macao?" Natsu rushed in after the Vulcan and slipped on the icy floor, sliding across the entire cave.

"You understand speech, right?" Natsu stood up like nothing happened. "I'm looking for Macao, a human man."

The Vulcan titled it's head. "A man?" It grinned evilly, before lumbering over to a hole in the wall and pointing to it.

Natsu peered out. "I don't see any-" The monkey laughed as it pushed him down into the ravine.

"What an idiot." I slapped my forehead. "Oh well I will just take care of you." The Vulcan once more charged at me, I side stepped him and kicked him in the back till he flew once more against the wall of the cave. _'Time to end it.' _

"**Lightning lance**" I formed a big lance and threw it at the monkey while it was still disoriented from the impact. It him right in the chest, effectively shocked him in unconsciousness, Natsu came back right after. "You're late. I already took care of him."

"Wha! What did you did? He's completely smocking." Natsu commented.

"Hey! Natsu, Lucy look the Vulcan he's transforming." Happy yelled.

The Vulcan glowed before changing into a badly beaten man. "He was under the Vulcan's Take-Over spell." Happy informed us.

I knelt down next to him and took out a first-aid kit from Natsu bag. "It seems he fought severely before he was taken over." I eyed the gash on his side. "The wound is serious. Natsu, I need you to sear that shut, if not he's going to bleed to death." Natsu laid a fiery hand on the wound while I was holding Macao down.

"What a shame..." Macao groaned. "I got 19 of them... the last one got me..." The man chuckled humorlessly. "How can I... face Romeo... like this?"

**Later in the park Normal POV **

Romeo looked up and his expression changed completely when he saw Natsu supporting Macao and both men grinning at him. Lucy was trailing behind them with Happy at her side.

"Dad!" The small boy shouted, running up to his father and hugging his legs.

Macao knelt down and returned the hug. "I'm sorry I made you worry. And next time those kids you always complain about tease you about me, ask them if their old man is tough enough to defeat 19 monsters by himself, alright?"

Romeo grinned widely and waved after Natsu and Lucy. "Natsu, Happy! Thanks, you guys. And thank you, Lucy-nee!"

* * *

**Review see you on the next chapter^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

'_Thought_'

"Talking"

"_**Talking in beast form**_"

"**Magic attack**"

**I updated the chapter 2 because I put some modification to it, you can re-read it or not as the modification aren't important.**

* * *

**Chapter 3** The Duke Evaroo

**Normal POV**

Lucy was walking around the town trying to familiarize herself with her new surroundings. She still hasn't found a house, as it was too late for her to search for one after coming back from the rescue party of Macao. But it didn't particularly disturb her as she was used to sleep outside, she could ask Mira if she knew a place where she could live when she goes to the guild later.

"Lucy!" Lucy heard a voice calling her from behind.

She turned around to see Natsu running in her direction waving a paper in his hand.

"What is it, Natsu?" Lucy asked him when he reached her side.

"I wanted…to know…if you would like to form a team with me and Happy?" Natsu panted out.

"A team?" Lucy mused out loud. "What for?"

"Well in Fairy Tail and in guild in general, people form a team with others members of their guild so they can take harder mission." Happy supplied out.

"Sure then I don't mind. We can be a team the three of us." I smiled a little smile.

"Alright!" Natsu cheered, he then handed Lucy a job request. "I already got us a job!"

"Shirotsume Town…" Lucy scanned the job request. "200000 jewels…The Duke Evaroo is a womanizer, pervert and hentai. Searching for a blond haired maid…"

There was a moment of silence. "You tricked me, didn't you?" Lucy stared blankly at the paper in her hand.

"Lucy is blond, so she's perfect for this job, right Happy?" Natsu murmured.

"Aye!" Happy agreed. " And we could even sneak her in as a maid."

"Hey! I can hear you perfectly you know. And don't even think that I will pose as a maid for you two." Lucy said indignantly.

"Now that I think of it I still need to make my contract with the key I got in Hargeon, the Canis Minor gate key." Lucy suddenly remembered. "I can show you how a contract is made, if you want?"

Natsu and Happy nodded eagerly. "Aye!" They chorused.

Lucy nodded and held up her key. "I am a person who connects the road to the Stellar Spirit world. Thou shall answer my call and pass through the gate." The key started to glow. "Open, Gate of the Canis Minor. Nicola!"

A small white dog-like creature with a large pointy nose and no fur appeared in a flash of light, squealing and balancing on one leg. "Puuun!"

"Don't feel bad." Natsu consoled Lucy.

"It didn't fail. This is exactly what's supposed to happen." Lucy explained.

Happy blinked. "It is?"

Lucy looked down at the spirit. "You're disgustingly cute." She observed, causing the creature to lower its head. "But I suppose it's to be expected of the Canis Minor." She added.

"Puuuun!"

"Okay, contract time." Lucy announced. "Are Mondays alright?" The Spirit shook its head.

"Tuesdays?" Nod.

"Wednesdays?" Another nod.

"Thursdays?"

"Not much to it, is there?" Natsu asked Happy as they watched the spirit disagree with Fridays.

"Aye!"

"Ok, that's the contract done." Lucy smiled.

"Pu-puuun!"

"Hmmm..." Lucy wondered. "Now what should I call you? How about... no, that won't work... that won't either... that's just stupid... I think I'll call you Plue, how's that sound?"

The spirit jumped up in joy.

**Later at the client's mansion Lucy POV**

"So if I understand correctly we need to steal a book called Daybreak, from the mansion of the Duke, and you're paying us 200000 jewels for that?" I summarized.

"The reward has been increased to 2 million jewels." Our client Kaby Melon told us

We gaped at him. "2 million?" Natsu and Happy shouted in unison. '_2 million just for a book, I wonder what it contain for this man to want it so bad._

"You weren't told?" Kaby frowned. "Yes, I'm ready to pay that much because you must understand, this book needs to be destroyed. I cannot allow it to exist."

"So we can burn it, right?" Natsu asked excitedly. "Let's go, Lucy!" He shouted, pulling me along. "I'm all fired up!"

**At the mansion of the Duke**

"So what to do we do?" Natsu asked curiously as we looked over the mansion from the top of a tree.

"We will infiltrate the mansion by sneaking in by the window up there." I pointed to a window that was on the roof. "Happy you take Natsu." I charged some power in my leg and flew to the roof with Happy on my trail.

Once inside Natsu and me began to look around the mansion searching for the library where the Duke must have put the book. We had to be careful as there were maids everywhere and the Duke probably engaged some bodyguards to protect the books, as we're not the first one to take this mission.

**Meanwhile **

Inside the house, two shadowy figures stood up. "So the opponents are from Fairy Tail this time, huh?" One of them mused. "And they already got inside the mansion, huh?"

"They won't be getting past us, though." The second figure stated calmly.

**Back to Natsu group**

"Lucy I found the library!" Natsu whispered excitedly.

"Aright, we're going to separate ourselves and search for the book, cry when you find it." I instructed Natsu and Happy.

"Aye!" Happy cheered.

Sometime later "I found it!" Natsu yelled while waving a golden book in the air like a mad man. "Yosh let's burn it now!"

"Hold it." I yanked the book out of his grasp. "I'm sure that this book must hold something important concerning the book, because I don't know many people who would go this far to protect a book." I sat on top of own of the bookshelves and began reading the book at lightning speed. "Give me five minute and I will have finished reading it."

"Aha!" A short sleazy man with oily hair and a ridiculous black outfit burst out of the floor. "I found you!"

"Who the hell are you!?" Natsu yelled out with a confusing face.

"I'm the Duke Evaroo and I want my book back."

"Natsu you take care of him, I just need two more minute." Natsu grinned widely at that ready for some action.

"As if I would fight you, come out Vanish Brothers!" The Duke yelled out.

Two bookcases began to move apart, revealing a hidden passage and a pair of shadowy figures in it.

"It's finally time for business." The smaller outline stated calmly.

"If we get paid without doing any real work, Mama will get mad at us."

"Good afternoon." The smaller man greeted the group as they stepped into the light.

"So these are the mages of Fairy Tail?" The larger one mused.

"Look!" Happy shouted. "There on that cloth on their arms. They're from the Southern Wolves mercenary guild!"

"Finished." I closed the book and stood up. "Natsu you take care of them and I will take care of the Duke alright." I put the book in my pouch and faced the Duke.

"No problem." Natsu nodded.

"Fine, if it's a fight you want. Open, Gate of the Maiden. Virgo!" The Duke snapped, brandishing a golden key.

"A Stellar Spirit mage, huh?' I raised an eyebrow at that. _'I didn't think he would know how to fight. What a surprise.' _"And you have a golden key as well. Well I will be taking after it as you be able to use it anymore after this."

"Hah." The Duke snorted. "I'd like to see you try! Virgo takes care of her!" He yelled at the gorilla pink haired maid.

"Yes, master." The pink haired maid charged at me and began to throw punch right and left. I dodged or blocked them all, analyzing her movement and her posture when I was sure that I memorized everything I could about her speed and force I attacked her. I faked a right punch and send kicked her in the stomach sending her in the air before grabbing her leg and slamming her in the ground. I charged my hand with lightning and struck it in the ground, sending lightning in the ground and attacking her by below.

"There done." I announced when I saw the spirit vanish back to her world. "Now it's your turn." I glanced at the Duke who was shaking and quite pale.

"No!" the Duke tried to run away but I appeared right behind him and delivered him a swift bow to the back of his neck, effectively knocking him out. I grabbed his golden key and put it with the others ones.

"Natsu, your done with them?" I asked him.

"Yep! There were really easy to beat." Natsu joined me with his hand behind his head.

"Let's go back to the client, there's something I have to tell him concerning the book." We quickly left the mansion after giving the Duke to the authority so he could be arrested for the crime he did.

**Later**

"So in the end the man just wanted to destroy the book because it was a stain on his dad's honor, but then it turned out to be a gift for him" Natsu told Lucy, as they headed back from Kaby's house to Magnolia.

"Yes it was a book that was under a spell that only Kaby could take off; Kaby just had to come in contact with the book for the letters inside to rearrange themselves in order. In truth the book wasn't about the Duke but letter from his dad to him detailing the Kemu's entire life and adventures." I explained to Natsu who didn't look like he understood everything.

"We didn't get any rewards in the end." Happy sighted. "I wanted to buy load and load of fishes with it!" Happy cried.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

_'Thought'_

"Talking"

_**"Talking in beast form"**_

**"Magic attack"**

_Dreaming_

* * *

**Chapter 4 **The armored Mage

**Lucy POV**

_I was running, running through the endless darkness, there was no light, no hope, no happiness, just darkness, despair and desolation. Suddenly the scenery changed; I was in a forest, it was day time and there wasn't any noise. Then I heard it, the sound of swords clashing, of explosions, cries of pain and sadness and then there it was… oh this so familiar smell, the smell of death. So I ran in its direction till I could finally see a battlefield covered with blood and corpses, and there she was in the middle of the battlefield, fighting against a group of men completely surrounded. "Akiko!" I screamed her name as I dashed to her side; I tried with all my might to reach "Oh please let me reach her in time, please, please..." I was chanted under my breath so desperate to save her. But then one of the men hit her in the back and she was falling, falling to her knee, "Akiko!" I cried louder hoping she could hear me, she lifted her head and she smiled at me when she saw me before she was pierced with a sword through her stomach. "_**NOOOO!" **_I grabbed the one who just stuck her and sent him flying twenty feet away before tearing apart the four remaining ones. I fell to my knee and took Akiko in my arms hugging her to me. "Hang in there Akiko, help will come._ **I need a doctor here! **_I promise I won't let you die, so hang in there, alright." I tried to reassure her but my voice was cracking and god I could feel her becoming colder as each seconds passed. "L…Lu…Lucy…don't…I know that…Argh…I won't…make it. You…Argh…know…it too. You…can fe…feel it." Akiko murmured while coughing blood. "Shhh. Don't speak you need to keep your force, you will see a doctor will come and patch you back in no time. And after that we will take a day off and do whatever you want. So don't die." I didn't care that tears were running down my face. "Don't…cry… Lucy. I'm…sorry I...couldn't make…it. Lucy…I want…you to…smile even…if I'm gone." Akiko smiled at me. "I really…enjoyed my…time with you…so take…care Lucy." Akiko lifted her hand weakly, I caught it in my hand and brought it to my cheek. "No, don't go Akiko. Don't leave me alone." Akiko whipped my tears and her eyes slowly closed, her hand fell limply from my hand. "No. No. NO. _**NOOOOO! AKIKOOOO!**"

"**AKIKOOOO!**" I woke up in a start with tears running down cheeks _'A dream…No it was a memory of that day, Akiko…I miss you.' _I sighted before getting up from the forest floor and going to the river to wash my face off. Today I'm going to find a good mission with a good pay and finally ask Mira where I could find a place to live in Magnolia. I took out a pair of loose white pants, with a black shirt and put on a loose white tie I put on a pair of white sneaker and finished my look with some chains hanging from my pants.

I arrived at the guild and immediately went to the request board. '_What to do? Search for a magic bracelet…Remove spell from cursed stick…Fortune telling love with astrology…Exterminating a devil on a volcano…_'

"Hrmmm. The old man wasn't joking when he said they were a lot of different missions that we could find in a guild." I said out loud while contemplating the mission of the extermination of the beast.

"Yes, it's so that mages can find at least one mission they can complete successfully depending of their level of their magic." Mira pointed out. "If you find anything that interests you, let me know since master's not here right now."

"Oh yeah you're right. Where did he go?" I looked at the bar to see that the old man wasn't at his usual place nor was he in the building.

"He had to attend the regular meeting so he'll be out for a while." Mira smiled.

"You mean the one where he meet up with the others guild masters, I remember now he used to tell us how much it was always boring and how he like to boast about his mages to the others guild masters." I smiled fondly remembering the good old days.

"Haha! That's our master for sure. But in truth the guild masters job is to smoothen communication between guilds in every province. They also notify their guild members about council decisions, as well as bringing them together… Connections between guilds are important. If you neglect these…You know." Mira explained in more depth the true importance of those meeting.

"PEOPLE FROM THE DARKNESS WILL COME TO GET YOUUUU!" Natsu suddenly yelled behind my back.

"Hello Natsu." I didn't even turn back to greet him.

"Oh…You're no fun Lucy I was sure I could surprise you." Natsu pouted.

"You seem to have forgotten Natsu but my hearing and smell is just as good as you. It's impossible for you to sneak on me." I reminded him.

"But these people from the darkness really do exist." Mira said.

'_You have no idea how true it's Mira. It's already too late to tell me that, I have known that for a long time now._' I couldn't help but think.

"You're talking about the dark guilds, aren't you? The old man told me about them, they're the one that people fear because they don't follow the law." I informed Lucy.

"Yes, that's right. Lucy you seem to know a lot about guild when you never joined one, the master must have really told you a lot." Mira pointed out.

"Aye." Happy exclaimed. "Where did you meet the master, Lucy? How old were you? Did he tell you things about us?" Happy fired questions rapidly.

"I met the master when I was twelve years old, it was during one of his travel and he told me many stories about the adventures of the Fairy Tail mages." I answered in order all his questions.

"Anyways, come on, choose a job already! We chose a job without you last time so now it's time for you to finish picking one!" Natsu grinned widely.

"Oh yeah I already found one." I handed him the request job for the extermination of a devil. "Just a quick question; why me?"

"Why you what?" Natsu and Happy tilted their head in a confusing way.

"Why did you choose me as your partner?" I elaborated.

"Because you're a nice person, Luce!" Natsu laughed off.

"You don't have to force yourself to team up with anyone. I heard that you did an excellent job last time. I bet you'll get plenty of recruitment offers." When I turned around, I saw the shirtless guy from the first day at the guild, smoking at one of the table with an orange haired guy next to him.

"Lucy…would you like to make a love team with me? Just the two of us, tonight." said Loki, the womanizer of the guild.

"No than you." I gave him a deadpanned look.

"You defeated two mages from the mercenary guild Southern Wolves and a gorilla-like woman, right? You're really amazing." Gray continued.

"No actually I just defeated the gorilla-like woman who was actually a celestial spirit. Natsu was the one two defeat the mercenary."

"It was you, bastard!" His attitude did a 180° turn in less than one second.

"Got a problem with it!?" Natsu snarled right back.

"Gray…Your outfit." Mira said helpfully.

Gray flipped out, throwing his hands up in the air, and staring down at his boxer clad pelvis, "AAAAAAAAARGH! I FORGOT IT AGAIN!" And with that another fight began between Natsu and Gray.

"What?" Loki popped up next to me, smiling a weird smile, and I looked at him blankly.

"You're really beautiful." he said and then stepped closer to me still. "Even looking through the dark shades of my sunglasses, you're still so beautiful…If I'd look at you with my naked eyes; they'd probably shatter into pieces…HaHa." Loki face seemed to be sparkling.

"You know you smell quite strange." I remarked while steeping away from his grasp. I sniffed the air around him a little more. "I'm sure I smelled that sent from somewhere."

Loki seemed to pale at my remark and began to back away from me while sweating heavily. "Whoa! I just remembered I had something to do. WHAT A QUIRK OF FATE! SORRY! BUT THIS IS THE END OF US!" Loki yelled out panicked.

'_Strange man. But that sent I'm sure I smelled it. Oh well it will probably come back to me later_.' I didn't think too much about it, I preferred looking at the brawling Natsu and Gray.

"OH CRAP, NATSU! GRAY!" Loki came back running back.

"**ERZA IS BACK!**" Gray and Natsu froze and started sweating bullets, there jaws opening wide and eyes bulging as they yelled in unison, "**ARGH!**"

After that the whole guild went silent while a red haired woman, wearing breastplate with a loose white bell-sleeve shirt, a blue skirt that stopped just a few inches above her knees and shiny leather shoes came walking inside the guild. She was carrying a huge horn over her shoulder like it was normal and was as light as a feather. '_She must be quite strong maybe it's the reason why people fear her._' I thought while observing her. She set it down on the ground with a loud thump

"I'm back. Is master present at the moment?" she asked politely.

"Welcome back!" Mira replied happily. "Master's attending the regular meeting."

"I see…" Erza muttered, placing her hand on the horn.

"E-Erza-san….what is that humongous thing?" one of the guild members asked, shaking.

"Hmmm? This? The local townspeople decorated the horn of the demon that I subdued…it was so pretty that I brought it back as a souvenir. Will it be a nuisance?"

"N-No not at all!"

"The horn of the demon she subdued, huh?"

"Whoa…"

"Anyway, guys…" she began with an annoyed. "I heard you've been causing trouble again. Even if master forgives you, I won't."

"Cana, that's an inappropriate drinking posture. Visitor, if you are going to dance, do it outside. Wakaba, your cigarette butts are all over the floor. Nab…are you still hanging around the request board? Pick a job already." Erza sighted passing her hand through her hair. "You guys give me so much trouble. I won't say anything for today."

'_A little late for that. You already said quite a lot. The old man didn't lie she really is some disciplinary officer, I thought he was joking when he told us about this._' I sweatdropped at her last comment.

Then Erza turned in our direction. "By the way are Natsu and Gray here?"

"Aye." Happy pointed to Natsu and Gray who were hugging each other like old friend while sweating bullets.

"H-Hey Erza…w-we're being g-g-g-good to each other as always." Gray said while shivering like crazy.

"Aye." Natsu agreed.

'_Natsu since when are you like Happy?_' I wondered while looking at this strange turn of event.

"I see…best friends do fight once in a while…But I'd rather see you two being good to each other like that all the time." Erza commented.

"Ah…no…like I've been telling you all this time, we're not best friends or anything like that…" Gray stuttered nervously.

"Aye!"

"I didn't think Natsu could act like that." It was really weird to see the courageous Natsu all scared.

"Both Natsu and Gray are scared of Erza." Mira drew with a light pen three face that should have looked like Natsu, Gary and Erza. '_Whoa…Wouldn't have thought that Mira was that bad at drawing._'

"Natsu picked a fight with Erza and got beaten up. She found Gray walking around naked and beat him up too. Loki was hitting on Erza and nearly got himself killed." Mira explained.

"I'm happy to see both of you are doing great." Erza smiled. "I actually have a favor to ask both of you. I heard something troubling at work. Usually I would consult Master about this, but I regard this matter as urgent so…I need your help. You'll come with me, right?" She asked or more like ordered.

The two had very similar reactions "EH!" "HUH!"

"I-Impossible." Gray muttered.

"IT'S ANNOYING ENOUGH TO BE WITH HIM, AND NOW I'LL HAVE ERZA AROUND TOO—!" Gray shouted pointing at Natsu.

"THIS TEAM IS IMPOSSIBLE! BESIDES, I DON'T WANT TO GO!" Natsu yelled.

"I can't go because Lucy and I were already going on a mission, so I can't come with you." Natsu said.

"Lucy?" Erza inquired.

"That's me." I stepped out of behind Natsu and Gray to stand next to them. "I'm new to the guild and I'm Natsu teammate."

"Well Lucy I'm Erza Scarlet, it's nice to meet you. And you're more than welcome to join us." Erza introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you and I don't mind going with you if it's important. Natsu we can always do the mission another time." I smiled at Natsu.

"Well then it's decided we're leaving tomorrow so prepare yourself. I'll tell you about the details on the way." With that Erza left the building leaving her horn in the middle of the guild hall.

"Hey Mira what is so shocking that Erza ask for help?" I asked as the guild seemed to be in uproar with what just took place.

"It's because this is the first time Erza is teaming up with someone else for something." Mira answered me.

"Ah."

"Erza…Natsu…Gray…and you…" Mira muttered "It might very well be the strongest team in Fairy Tail…"

**The next day at the Magnolia station**

"Why does that monster Erza need our help?" Natsu glared at Gray.

"How would I know? If she does need "help" I alone would be sufficient, Flame Brain." Gray was glaring right back at Natsu.

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU GO BY YOURSELF! I DON'T WANT TO GO!" Natsu yelled. "FINE, THEN DON'T COME! GET YOURSELF KILLED BY ERZA AFTERWARDS!" Gray and Natsu clashed heads together while hitting each other.

"Why can't you two just get along for while?" I asked curiously. "You fight each other for real trivial reasons." They just looked at me weirdly before going right back to quarrel together.

"Why do you always carry around your sleeping bag?"

"To sleep on it, duh."

"Hey Happy doesn't it kind of tire you to always see them fighting? Because right now they're giving me an headache." I rubbed my temple.

"Aye."

"Want to see something funny?" Happy nodded while munching on a fish. "Ah! Erza-san, this way!"

"Let's be nice to each other!"

"Aye Aye, sir!" The two hugged each other with fake smile.

"This is funny." I couldn't help but chuckle a little at their action.

"You tricked us!" The two got in my face with their jaw wide open and their eyes bulging out of their socket.

A little while later I could hear the sound of metal clicking, I turned around to see Erza pulling a cart full of luggage.

"Sorry…Did I make you wait?" Erza finally reached us.

"No, it's alright Erza-san." I shook my head a little.

"Call me Erza. I heard from Mira that you defeated a gorilla-woman…You're very promising. You also know the master personally and you're a wolf demon as well, so you must be quite special." Erza smiled at me.

"Special, huh." I whispered. "Yeah in a way you're right I'm more different than the people you know." I smiled sadly.

"I don't know what our task is this time, but I'll go with you under one condition." Natsu said for once seriously.

"Condition? Say it."

"When we return, fight with me. I'm different from back then."

"H-HEY! DON'T RUSH INTO THINGS! YOU WANNA DIE!" Gray yelled

"You've really grown up Natsu. I'm not very confident in myself…but okay, I accept." Erza accepted the challenge while running her hand through her red hair.

After that we finally boarded the train, Natsu was as always suffering from his motion sickness.

"There's no other way." Erza sighted. "Come sit next to me." Erza patted the sit next her.

When Natsu was finally seated she gave him a small smile before punching him hard in the stomach effectively knocking him out. "That should ease him a little."

"Hey Lucy I was wondering what kind of magic you used as I saw you use lightning and celestial magic." Happy asked up.

"Well I can do celestial magic but I rarely use it, I prefer to collect the keys. I also use shadow and lightning magic because it's a specialty that all demons have." I told him.

"What do you mean?" Happy said confusedly.

"Well, all demons can master two magic, you can say one primary and one secondary; my primary is Shadow Wolf slayer magic and lightning as a secondary and celestial magic as a third." I explained in deeper details.

"Whoa!" Happy exclaimed impressed. "You must really be powerful to have three magic. Do you want to know the others magic?"

"Well sure."

"Erza's magic is beautiful. Plenty of blood came out in the end. Her opponent's blood. She uses Requip Magic." Happy said excitedly. "But I think Gray's magic is more beautiful. Show her, Gray."

"Hmph." He put his hand out palm up and slammed his fist onto it. When he released his fist, a small figurine of the Fairy Tail insignia was in his hand.

"Gray use Ice make magic."

"Anyway, let's get read, Erza. What's going on? You asking for help don't happen that often." Gray said while crossing his arm other his chest.

"Yeah…let me explain. I was on my way back from work, when I stopped by at a bar in Onibas, where mages gather, some folks there caught my attention…One of the men was speaking about not being able to break the seal on an object and then letting someone know that they would return with the Lullaby in three days."

"Lullaby?" Gray and I questioned at the same time.

"I don't know…but since it is sealed, it probably contains some powerful magic" Erza said.

"I don't get it…so you came across some folks who wanted to break the seal of some unknown magic…maybe that's all it was, their job…nothing special." Gray pointed out.

"Yeah…that's what I told myself, too. And didn't give it any more thought…until I remembered the name Erigor." Erza said with a somber face. "The ace of the mage guild Eisenwald, Shinigami Erigor."

"Shinigami?" I wondered how he gained that name.

"It's a nickname people gave him because he kept taking up assassination requests." Erza continued. "The council prohibits mages from taking assassination requests, but Eisenwald chose money."

The train finally reached its destination and we began to fill out of the train. "So then, six years ago…the guild was ousted from the Mage Guild League…and is now categorized a dark guild." Erza finished explaining.

"It was a blunder on my part…if only I remembered the name Erigor back then at the bar…I would've put them all in a blood offering." Erza face was down one scary. '_Whoa she looks just like Tsukiko when she was angry._' I thought while remembering the time this glare was directed at me.

"Right…if it were just the folks at the scene, you probably could handle them all by yourself, Erza. But when it's the entire guild…" Gray said.

"They got a hold of this magic called Lullaby and are plotting something. I judged that we couldn't overlook this matter. We'll march into Eisenwald." Erza concluded.

I turned around to see what Natsu thought about it to realize that we forgot him on the train. "Natsu is not here. We forgot him on the train. "I told the other two who just like me realized that Natsu was missing.

* * *

Review!


End file.
